Siempre Estaré Contigo
by moonyspat
Summary: Nuestros seres queridos, al fallecer, nunca nos dejan. Al contrario, sentiremos su presencia cada vez que cerremos los ojos y recordemos sus gestos y hazañas, aunque no hayamos vivido mucho tiempo para recordarles. Historia de un capíulo.


**Nota de la autora:** **No soy JK Rowling... ni su guionista... ni su gemela malvada... ni siquiera el clon! Solo soy una niña simple común de la realidad que no tiene nada más que hacer que perder la cabeza en fics, libros y fantasía, por lo cual, también pierdo mi tiempo haciendo historias. Así que cualquier persona, lugar, hechizo o demás que le suene, es de la asesina de JK Rowling, porque no sé que le está dando para matar a todo el mundo!¬¬º.Bien, continuando...**

**Hola! Aquí estoy con otro one-shot que se me ocurrió, hecho en un momento de completo ocio. Esta es mi versión de la última noche de Lily y James (Ay que triste! T.T). Como verán, soy una persona que malgasta su tiempo en posibles teorías. Bueno xD, sin más preámbulos aquí va el comienzo.**

**Dejenme reviews (Cara de niña buena xD)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Siempre estaré contigo 

Por

MoonySpat 

Todo comenzó con la tormentosa noche del 31 de Octubre de 1986, donde una brisa susurrante golpeaba los árboles, haciéndoles crujir a la vez que se empañaban los cristales de las ventanas. Esa noche no parecía ser un Halloween feliz... y no lo sería.

Desde una de las casas que conformaban _"El valle de Godric Gryffindor"_, un adulto, joven, miraba a través de los cristales de la ventana la tormenta, mientras pensaba sentado en una cómoda de la casa. Hacía rato que sus amigos se habían ido después de haber celebrado Halloween y algo le perturbaba esa noche... y no sabía qué era. Por alguna extraña razón... esa noche ocurriría una catástrofe; Pero no estaba seguro. Sólo podía mirar la ventana y buscar signos de algo raro. Algo que no esté dentro de lo normal (NA/ Ahora ya sabemos de donde sacó Harry el sentido de "espía" y "observador" xD)

"¿James?"

El hombre se sobresaltó y miró a su espalda. De inmediato suspiró. Era Lily, su esposa, quien tenía en la mano su varita, con la luz encendida. La sala estaba a oscuras, dando un aspecto fúnebre a la habitación. De inmediato, la mujer encendió las luces (NA/ ¿Qué esperaban? ¡La electricidad es importantes para las familias muggles!) de la sala y apagó la luz que desprendía su varita, dejándola en una mesa para, a continuación, ir a que su esposo:

"James... mi vida... ¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó la mujer un tanto tímida. Eran pocas las veces en las que su marido estaba pensativo o callado. Si lo hacía, es que algo debía andar mal.

El joven de nombre James guardó silencio un momento hasta quitar la mirada de la ventana y ubicarla en su esposa. Sus ojos, de color esmeralda, le dieron la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Por alguna extraña manera, siempre que él tenía un problema... con tan solo mirar su rostro, sus nervios desaparecían y sus frustraciones se iban.

"¿James...?" volvió a preguntar la joven, ésta vez con algo de preocupación.

James esta vez sacudió su cabeza y decidió responder de una vez la pregunta:

"Nada amor. Yo estoy bien. Es solo que..." James pensó y lo mejor era contarle sus preocupaciones. Además de su esposa, siempre había sido su amiga y su confidente "Estoy algo nervioso. Como si... como si algo fuese a pasar en uno que otro instante. No lo sé. Es una sensación muy rara"

Conforme Lily iba escuchando, se iba acercando a su esposo y, al final, se sentó junto a él. Cuando James terminó de decir lo que le sucedía, ella miró por la ventana y contempló con sus ojos verdes la tormenta que se estaba formando al otro lado del cristal de la ventana

"¿Crees... que... _él_... venga... ahora mismo?" preguntó con voz entrecortada la pelirroja.

"No..." James instantáneamente abrazó a su mujer, mientras sentía cómo ésta cerraba los ojos y arrojaba algunas lágrimas, mientras temblaba "No vendrá ahora" decía mientras acurrucaba a la joven y le daba un beso en la frente, acariciando sus mejillas con suavidad y ambas manos "Y si lo hace... juro que no les tocará a ustedes ningún pelo. Ni a ti, ni a Harry. A ninguno de nosotros. Nunca nos separará"

Lily se pareció tranquilizar y abrió sus ojos, cuyo color esmeralda se intensificó por las lágrimas que aún les empañaba. Hizo además de secar su rostro, pero James tomó suavemente su mano mientras seguía acariciando una de las mejillas, para así atraerla y darle un beso dulce y tierno en los labios, borrando todo signo de imágenes tristes y tormentosas en sus mentes por un momento. _Sólo un momento..._

No sabían por qué, pero sentían una necesidad incomparable de estar unidos. Ahora, más que en ningún otro momento. Sentían que después de esto, _ya nada sería lo mismo._

De repente, la luz que estaba prendida en la sala se apagó y los dos se separaron de inmediato, como si un interruptor secreto se hubiese activado y decidieran romper la unión para satisfacer la preocupación que había regresado, diciendo que esto no era algo normal.

Pero si lo era. Simplemente, se había ido la luz; y el llanto de un pequeño bebé irrumpió por la casa, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

"¡Harry!" exclamó Lily al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cómoda en la que estaba sentada junto con su marido.

James se levantó también y, como si tuviese telepatía con su esposa, los dos subieron rápidamente las escaleras que conducían arriba. James sacó de su bolsillo lateral la varita mágica (NA/ Cuidado James. No vayas a perder un muslo!), para así estar armado, listo y preparado para cualquier cosa. Los dos, rápidamente, entraron a la habitación del niño y... no encontraron nada fuera de la inusual. Solo la habitación, con su distinguido color azul cielo en las paredes, los juguetes en sus respectivos lugares y repisas y la cunita del bebé en medio, con su móvil de Snitches, Quaffles, Bludgers y escobas justo encima y un bebé dentro de la cuna, llorando aún, requiriendo atención. Al instante, los dos padres respiraron aliviados.

"Creo que se despertó cuando se fue la luz" dijo Lily mientras iba a la cuna y, a la vez, James iba a una repisa y encendía una vela que había allí. La pelirroja se volvió a su hijo y endulzó un poco su voz "Hola pequeño. ¿Extrañaste a mamá y papá?"

El pequeño niño dejó de llorar para fijar sus ojos color esmeraldas (como los de su madre) a la joven, y al instante, elevó sus brazos en dirección a la pelirroja. La madre entendió perfectamente el gesto y sacó con cuidado al niño de la cuna, así sosteniéndolo entre sus manos y meciéndolo suavemente. James se acercó a ella y se puso detrás de su espalda, mientras la abrazaba con cariño y besaba uno de sus hombros, al tiempo que contemplaba el bebé, hacía caras graciosas y decía cosas como "Hola campeón" o "¿Quién es el campeón de la casa? ¿Quién es el consentido de aquí? ¿Quién es el pequeño más apuesto del universo? ¡Tuuuú!". Al tiempo que acompañaba sus palabras con caritas graciosas, James le hacía pequeñas cosquillas al bebe, donde reía y reía sin parar y Lily veía con una gran sonrisa en los labios el comportamiento inocente de su marido con Harry.

Ciertamente, no estaba equivocada: _Él era el hombre de su vida._

De repente un sonido, parecido a un golpe, les sobresaltó. Lo peor era... que provenía de abajo...

Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron, mientras que las risas de Harry cambiaron a un silencio sepulcral y un pequeño gesto de confusión. James decidió ver qué pasaba mientras murmuraba un _"lumos"_ y caminaba lentamente fuera de la habitación de su bebé, mientras Lily se quedaba callada y sentía que los nervios le adueñaban y le hacían respirar agitadamente y temblar.

James caminó un poco afuera del dormitorio y se dirigió al vendaval de la escalera, viendo desde arriba si la puerta estaba abierta o no. Suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado. Nada estaba abierto y la casa estaba igual que cuando Lily y él dejaron el piso para ver a Harry. Seguro algún árbol había golpeado una de las paredes o algo así. Con el viento que había...

"¿James?" la voz de Lily resonó en la estancia "¿E-Está todo bien?"

"Si Lil" respondió James volteándose "Todo está..."

Pero no pudo responder. Al voltearse y ver por una ventana, notó dos figuras que hicieron regresarle los nervios de nuevo.

¡Dos _figuras encapuchadas_!

"¡Lily! ¡Toma a Harry y véte! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Yo lo detendré!" gritó el hombre, mientras sentía cómo el pánico inundaba cada fibra de su ser.

"¡James! ¿¡Pero qué...?"

Las dudas de Lily fueron confirmadas cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, al tiempo que se caía y el sonido del viento y la lluvia irrumpían el lugar, mientras una figura alta y totalmente encapuchada entraba, empuñando su varita mágica en la mano. Tan solo ver esa figura, cada uno de los pelos de James se erizaron a causa del miedo. Nunca había visto algo tan tétrico. _Y nunca había estado en una situación tétrica..._

Pero era el momento de actuar. Era el momento de proteger a sus seres queridos...

... _Aunque tuviese que dar la vida por ellos._

"¡Lily! ¡CORRE!" fue lo último que gritó James antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Lily, después de haber estado unos segundos paralizada, se movió de su lugar y corrió a la siguiente habitación con su bebé en manos. La figura lo notó y dirigió su varita a ella, al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo que casi le daba, de no ser por lo rápido que corría la muchacha con su bebé en brazos. Luego, James se entrometió mientras respiraba entrecortadamente:

"Vas... a tocarles... sobre... mi cadáver" murmuró.

El joven de cabellos desordenados pudo ver cómo una sonrisa maquiavélica se apoderaba de los labios del mezquino hombre, a la vez que decía:

"Pues será una tarea muy fácil quitarte del mapa"

Así empezó la pelea 

00000000000000000

Lily corría por la casa, intentando ver como escapar. Aunque por fuera la casa aparentara ser pequeña, por dentro era más espaciosa de lo que uno podía imaginar, además de que existían pasadizos que muchos desconocían menos ella, su esposo y sus amigos más íntimos. La joven entraba de habitación en habitación, intentando buscar algún pasadizo con la ayuda del tacto de una de sus manos (mientras que en la otra cargaba al bebé) y de su conciencia, pero su mente estaba tan nublada por lo que estaba pasando que no era capaz de recordarse de los pasadizos que habían. ¿Qué estaría pasando abajo? ¿Qué pasaría después de esa noche? ¿Sobrevivirían?

Harry lloraba de nuevo en el brazo de su madre mientras ésta se movía intranquilamente. La joven le balanceó suavemente, aunque no podía cantarle nada porque su voz temblaba, al igual que su cuerpo.

'Lily, ¡concéntrate! Hay un pasadizo aquí. Lo sabes. ¿Pero cuál había?' pensó inquieta.

La chica pensó y pensó, ignorando un momento los llantos de su niño, mientras lo recordó:

Había un pasadizo en la parte superior de la escaleras que llevaba al jardín.

La joven abrió el closet de la habitación como pudo (NA/ Ya que, por si no recuerdan, la luz se fue) y palpó la escalera. Con habilidad, se subía a ella mientras sujetaba bien a Harry y tocaba la compuerta. Pero ésta parecía no abrir. Aguzó la vista y el pánico se intensificó.

El pasadizo estaba bloqueado.

00000000000000000

Un duelo se desataba en el piso inferior de la casa. Las dos figuras combatían fieramente con sus varitas, mandando hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones por doquier, haciendo que los muebles, las repisas, las estatuillas, todo, volaran alrededor y cayeran, rompiendo y desordenando la casa. Pero era sólo ellos dos en ese momento.

"¡Desmaius!" exclamó James mientras apuntaba con su varita a la figura encapuchada. Pero ésta fue más rápida, formando un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse y que el hechizo no le tocara. En ese momento James supo que los hechizos simples no servirían. Nada serviría contra su contrincante. Lo había intentado todo.

_¿Pero se rendiría? No... Claro que no._

00000000000000000

Lily fue a la otra habitación y palpó el otro pasadizo, el cual se encontraba detrás de un espejo, llevando al exterior de la casa.

Nada. Al intentar meter la mano, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió. ¡Alguien había hechizado el pasadizo poniendo barreras de corriente eléctrica!

00000000000000000

"¡Expelliarmus!" exclamó James de nuevo, pero Voldemort había utilizado el mismo recurso del escudo. Allí fue cuando hizo su movimiento triunfal.

"¡CRUCIO!"

De la nada James sintió un dolor intolerable. Un dolor que le hacía sentir casi cómo se rompían cada uno de sus huesos. Era tan intenso el dolor que se dejó caer en rodillas, sintiendo como sus rótulas pagaban las consecuencias de tal golpe, aunque estaba más ocupado por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Costándole la respiración y haciéndole temblar...

... De dolor...

... y de _Miedo._

00000000000000000

Lily fue a la otra habitación de huéspedes por otro pasadizo que llevaba a las cocinas.

¡Estaba sellado!

00000000000000000

La figura encapuchada se acercó a James, el cual aún sufría por el dolor, poco a poco. Se mantuvo allí y James pudo encontrar la fuerza de mover la cabeza y encararse con Lord Voldemort.

"Pobre hombre" murmuró el asesino "Tan joven... y tan testarudo. Crees que puedes vencerme. Jamás creí que fueses tan débil... y menos por defender a una sangre sucia y su hijo"

Una ira incontrolable se apoderó del muchacho, y no porque el encapuchado se estuviese riendo de él; sino por llamar a Lily _sangre sucia. _

Jamás... **Jamás **iban a insultar a su esposa... ¡A ninguno de su familia!

00000000000000000

Lily fue a la habitación de James y de ella. Harry empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero no se parecía a ninguna de las ocasiones en las que lo había hecho, donde requería atención, cuidado y protección. Ésta vez, las lágrimas se le salían por si solas sin emitir ningún ruido, aunque balbuceaba de vez en cuando, diciendo unos monosílabos que Lily tardó en entender:

"Da... Da..."

00000000000000000

En un intento desesperado y aún controlado por el dolor, James se movió peligrosamente para atacar son sus propios puños a Lord Voldemort; pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano. El asesino fue más rápido que él y, antes de que el joven de lentes ejecutara su primer movimiento, le plantó una patada en pleno rostro. Había sido tan fuerte que James cayó al suelo con una herida profundo en un lado de sus labios, recorriendo un camino siguiendo su mejilla derecha y terminando en la barbilla.

00000000000000000

Lily intentó buscar pese a la oscuridad el otro y último pasadizo que ella conocía que llevaba al exterior, mientras Harry aún seguía llorando silenciosamente y balbuceando:

"D-Da... Da..."

00000000000000000

El encapuchado dio otro paso más y contempló a su victima, la cual yacía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y retorciendo. Aunque el dolor era menos fuerte que la vez anterior, igual dolía. Dolía _mucho..._

"No tienes escapatoria Potter" murmuró Voldemort, cuya voz se confundía con la brisa del viento que entraba en la casa "No tienes otra salida además de la muerte. Claro... eso ni no aceptas la petición que te puedo ofrecer" El joven pudo ver una sonrisa malévola en sus labios "Puedes unirte a mí. Puedes ofrecerme una vida llena de servidumbre. Si lo haces... ninguno de tus seres queridos morirá. Ni la _sangre sucia_... Ni el niño"

00000000000000000

Lily palpó y palpó, pero algo hacía que sus manos temblaran más de lo normal. No sabía por qué estaba nerviosa y por qué sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas tan fácilmente.

'Debo ser fuerte' pensaba mientras buscaba la salida al exterior 'Debo ser fuerte...'

Por fin pudo dar con el pasadizo... pero el alma se desvaneció otra vez de su cuerpo.

El último pasadizo estaba bloqueado.

00000000000000000

"Nunca" fue la respuesta de James. Él nunca confiaría en la palabra de ese nombre. ¡Nunca!

00000000000000000

Lily estaba cada vez más cerca al borde de un colapso nervioso y el balbuceo del niño se intensificaba cada vez más:

"¡D-Da Da!

00000000000000000

"Pues si esa es tu decisión" Voldemort alzó la varita y la apuntó a James "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Un flash de luz verde llenó el cuerpo de James...

A veces dicen que en un instante, antes de morir, miles de recuerdos vienen a tu cabeza. Todos tus momentos... pero más tus alegrías... _Todas._

Pues a James le sucedió algo así. Pudo presenciar recuerdos que estaban guardados con llave en lo más profundo de su corazón:

_**((La primera vez que voló en escoba...**_

"_¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¡Está hecho para volar!" exclamaba su padre mientras James, de diez año, sentía el viento en su cara mientras volaba en su nueva escoba a toda velocidad._

_**Cuando conoció a sus mejores amigos...**_

"_Mi nombre es Sirius Black" se señaló un pequeño de ojos grises y cabello negro y limpio._

"_Yo soy Remus Lupin" se presentó educadamente otro muchacho, castaño y ojos color miel._

"_Y... y-yo Peter Pettegrew" dijo tímidamente otro, más bajito._

_**De allí en adelante siempre fueron grandes amigos y merodeadores.**_

"_¡Oye James! ¿Compramos bombas fétidas?"_

"_¡Claro! ¡Necesitamos más carga!"_

_**Cuando descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo...**_

"_Supongo que nunca más querrán ser mis amigos" murmuró cabizbajo el licántropo, triste._

"_¿¡De qué estás hablando? ¡Nunca te abandonaremos! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!" exclamó Sirius._

"_Nunca nos alejaremos de ti Remus. Nunca"_

_**Desde ese día fueron más unidos...**_

"_Bien... llegó la hora..."_

_Y Peter, Sirius y James se convirtieron en animales: una rata, un perro y un ciervo respectivamente. Así, acompañaron a Remus en sus noches de luna llena._

_**También... intentó una oportunidad con la que sería la mujer de su vida:**_

"_Evans... Sal conmigo"_

"_No lo haré ni aunque me paguen Potter"_

"_¿Evans?"_

"_No"_

"_¡Lily!"_

"_¡Que no Potter!"_

_**Hasta ese día...**_

"_No importa que me creas un idiota. No importa si no quieres confiar en mí. No importa si no quieres estar cerca de mí. Yo siempre te amaré Lily. Siempre"_

_**Y lo dijo en serio...**_

"_James... pensé en lo que dijiste... y..."_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Creo que yo también te amo"_

_**Los años pasaron y se unieron en uno solo:**_

"_James Potter. ¿Acepta a Lily Evans como esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?" preguntó el juez._

"_Acepto" fue la respuesta de James._

_**Se unieron y se juraron amor eterno:**_

"_¿Ves esas estrellas?" preguntó Lily señalando unas estrellas. James asintió "Son hermosas"_

"_Pero tú lo eres más"_

_Así, en esa noche, la luna y las estrellas presenciaron como dos personas se demostraban su cariño a través de besos y caricias; a través de mensajes de amor que expresaban con sus miradas y con el corazón acelerado._

_**Y el fruto de esa unión llegó nueve meses después:**_

_La habitación se llenó del llanto de un bebé:_

"_Somos padres" murmuró James, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, viendo a su hijo en los brazos de Lily "¡Somos padres!"_

"_¡Y soy padrino!" exclamó Sirius viendo al pequeño._

"_¿Ya pensaron nombre para él?" preguntó Remus._

"_Se llamará Harry" respondió Lily, para a continuación ver a su esposo "Harry James Potter"_

"_Perfecto" murmuró antes de besarle la frente a su esposa y la barriguita a su bebé)))_

James revivió cada uno de esos instantes en su cabeza y sonrió inconscientemente. Se sintió feliz. El pánico y la frustración se fue de su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara las ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontraría en un lugar que iba más allá del mundo y viviría otro sueño...

... Un precioso y largo sueño.

Y Así, la vida se fue de su cuerpo...

... _Para siempre._

00000000000000000

El niño dejó de balbucear y sólo lloró. Lloró y lloró, al igual que su madre, la cual colapsó arrodillada en el suelo, llorando. Había escuchado las dos palabras que había tenido pánico en escuchar desde que les habían contado a ella y a James de la profecía.

"No... n-no puede s-ser... no" pensaba Lily mientras sujetaba a su bebé, el cual lloraba se apretaba contra el pecho de su madre, llenando su blusa de lágrimas.

De repente, Lily levantó la mirada. Tal vez... si... ¡El traslador!

La mujer se levantó y buscó por todas partes. James y ella siempre guardaban un traslador de emergencia que llevaba al ministerio pero... ¡No estaba! ¡Alguien se lo había llevado!

"No..." pensó desesperada "Debe haber otra forma"

Pensó y pensó. ¡Desaparecer! ¿¡Por qué no lo pensó antes? Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, imaginando el ministerio y pensando en el hechizo para aparecer allá. Nada. Se concentró más. No; ¡Nada ocurría!

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?" se preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando a Harry con su pecho.

Ella era inteligente. Sólo alguien había encantado el lugar para que nadie desapareciera.

Lily se volió. Escuchaba pasos aproximarse a la habitación. La mujer se levantó rápidamente y, aguzando la vista, se metió por el pasadizo que James y ella siempre usaban cuando Harry lloraba en la otra habitación. Tal vez allí encontraría una salida.

La mujer se metió por el pequeño pasillo que tenía el atajo y llegó rápidamente a la habitación, la cual parecía más tétrica que antes, ya que la velita que James había encendido se había apagado, seguro con el viento.

"James..." pensó con tristeza, mientras una lágrima caía.

Los pasos se acercaban. No... Tenía que encontrar una salida. No dejaría que ese monstruo tocara un solo pelo de su hijo. Miró a todas partes. Si salía por la puerta sería su perdición. Sólo quedaba la ventana. Podría ser un gran riesgo, pero lo haría. Lo haría por su bebé. _Y por James..._

Se acercó a la ventana, dispuesta a romper los cristales... Pero para su sorpresa, al tocar éstos, se habían hechos más gruesos y oscuros. Desesperada, miró a través de éstos. Había un encapuchado en frente, lejos, en los jardines del exterior. Éste se quitó la capucha y Lily ahogó un grito... ¡Era Peter! Sumida en la frustración (ya que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más), gritó y golpeó la ventana, pero Peter ni se inmutó. Él simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

La joven lloró y gritó. ¿Cómo podía ser que uno de los mejores amigos de su _difunto _marido no le ayudaba? Claro... él era uno de ellos. Lo explicaba todo. En la reunión de Halloween Peter Pettegrew aprovechó su estadía para bloquear y sellar cada pasadizo de la casa, los cuales conocía perfectamente; Se llevó el traslador de emergencia y hechizó el territorio para que _nadie _pudiera desaparecer.

Y si no había sellado el pasadizo de su habitación... que conducía al cuarto de su hijo...

... Era porque esto era el producto de una _trampa._

Y no estaba equivocada. La puerta se abrió de par en par y un frío que caló los huesos de la joven entró, siguiendo a un encapuchado que Lily Evans conocía perfectamente:

"Lord Voldemort" susurró, apretando su bebé más a su pecho.

"Así es" contestó éste mientras le apuntaba con su varita "Apártate" ordenó.

"¡Nunca!" exclamó ésta. Éstos eran uno de los momentos donde más se preguntaba por qué no tenía ahora su varita consigo.

"Apártate y no saldrás lastimada" ordenó con voz más fría el asesino.

"¡No! ¡Primero muerta que dejar a mi hijo sólo y en tus manos!" exclamó.

El brujo apuntó con su varita al pequeño y el hechizo casi le daba, de no ser porque la madre se entrometió. Un dolor que nunca había experimentado le rodeó y cayó al suelo, aferrando su hijo más a ella y sintiendo que las lágrimas salían por sí solas, pero no por el dolor... sino porque era débil. Débil para enfrentar la situación.

"A Harry no" murmuró "A Harry no por favor" volvió a decir.

"¡Quítate de mi camino sangre sucia!"

"¡NO!" gritó "¡A Harry no! "¡No lo mates!" sin dudar, exclamó sin dejar de llorar "¡Mátame primero a mí!"

"¡APÁRTATE DE UNA VEZ!"

"¡SI TIENES EL SUFICIENTE CORAJE Y FRIALDAD QUE TE CARACTERIZA ENTONCES MÁTAME PRIMERO A MÍ!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas la madre, desesperada.

El asesino la miró fijamente por un rato y hubo una pausa. El dolor le penetraba cada vez más a Lily. Iba a proteger a su hijo, por encima de todo. Y si significaba dar la vida por el... entonces _lo haría_.

"Bien" murmuró el encapuchado con voz fría "Pero deja al niño en paz"

La mujer, temblando, asintió y, como pudo, se levantó. Con pasos torpes y evitando no caerse, se adelantó a la cuna y puso a su niño con cuidado, el cual la miró confundida, como pregunta '¿Por qué me dejas aquí?'. Esa mirada. Esos ojos tan inocentes que le devolvían la vista le perforaban el corazón. Acarició su mejilla y se sintió tan suave...

"H-Harry..." tartamudeó "Mami tiene que resolver un asunto" miró el suelo. Ojalá y las cosas fueran más fáciles de explicar "Por favor... q-quiero que sepas... que tu lo eres todo para mí. Y-Yo nunca te dejaré... y s-siempre te cuidaré Harry"

A continuación, se inclinó en la cunita y besó en la frente a su niño. A su pequeño. A la luz de su vida.

"Mami te quiere Harry. Nunca lo olvides"

Con un último beso, la mujer, a pasos torpes, se puso en frente de su contrincante.

"Listo. Hazlo"

Los labios torcidos del encapuchado formaron al instante una sonrisa maquiavélica y, empuñando su varita, preguntó:

"¿Por qué das la vida por un insignificante bebé que en pocos minutos morirá?"

Lily le miró y, con una última lágrima rodando por su mejilla, respondió:

"Porque mi hijo... mi familia... lo es todo para mí. Y si James dio la vida por nosotros... yo no me quedaré atrás. Seré tan fuerte como él lo hizo y..." hizo una pausa "Dejaré que mi bebé siga adelante. Aunque esté sólo. Aunque tenga que lidiar con la vida sin nosotros. Y si él muere, como tu dices... prefiero que estemos todos juntos. Porque lo juro... lo juro por mi vida... ¡Nunca nos separaremos!"

Voldemort le miró y esbozó una mueca antes de decir:

"Lástima que tus deseos no se harán realidad como deseas" empuño su varita y la dirigió al pecho de la mujer "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

El bebé, atengo a la situación, miró como una luz verde envolvía el cuerpo de su madre y éste caía inerte sobre el suelo.

Antes de caer... Lily vio una última luz de los momentos más felices que había vivido:

_((**Cuando recibió una noticia que cambiaría su vida:**_

"_¡Lily! ¡Recibiste una carta!" exclamó la madre de una pelirroja de pecas esparcidas por su blanca piel. Sus ojos verdes centelleantes se volvieron a la carta._

"_¿De qué es?" preguntó._

"_No lo sé amor" respondió su madre y le entregó la carta con cariño "Ábrela cariño"_

_La niña rasgó el sobre, entusiasmada, y leyó rápidamente la carta. Al terminar, su boca estaba más que abierta:_

"Mamá... ¡Soy una bruja!" 

_**Cuando entró a un mundo que no conocía y aprendió tantas cosas...**_

_Fantasmas... velas flotando... escaleras con vida que se mueven con libertad... encantamiento... pociones... hechizos... defensa...¡Tantas cosas!_

_¡Tantas cosas nuevas y que ella había clasificado como algo imposible!_

_Ahora sabía que no lo eran..._

_**Y cuando conoció a alguien nuevo, que conocía ese mundo:**_

"_¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es James Potter! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

"_Mi nombre es Lily Evans"_

_Y pudo ser su imaginación, pero sintió que su corazón latía a gran velocidad con tan solo ver su sonrisa._

_**Luego, conoció a grandes personas que le guiaron al futuro:**_

"_¡Hola pequeña Lily!" _

"_¡Hola Hagrid!" contestó la muchacha._

Los años pasaron y se fue haciendo más fuerte a causa de los que se burlaban de ella: "¡Miren a la sangre sucia!" exclamó un rubio con voz fría y burlona. "¡Déjenme en paz!" "¡Oh! ¡Miren qué miedo da!" exclamó "¡Se los advierto!" exclamó "¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! Así... todos los Slytherins quedaron en el aire. Y si sintió bien. Muy bien. Cuando le pidieron su primera cita: "Evans... ¿Querrías salir con un galán como yo? Los sueños de muchas personas no se hacen realidad a la primera vez... 

"_No Potter" le rechazó ésta,_

_**... Pero siempre se cumplen:**_

"_Lily... ¿tú...?"_

"_No me digas. ¿Vienes a pedirme una cita?_

"_Pues... si no te molesta..."_

"_Si James. Mañana iré contigo a una cita"_

_Una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras James bailaba por la sala común._

_**Su primer beso...**_

_Los dos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de que sus labios fuesen tocados el uno al otro. Antes de cerrar la distancia, James susurró:_

"_Te quiero"_

_Lily sonrió y respondió también en un susurro:_

"_Yo también te quiero"_

_Así, los dos se besaron y se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro._

_**El día de su boda...**_

"_Lily Evans. ¿Acepta a James Potter como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida"  
_

_Lily miró a su esposo. Él le dio una tierna sonrisa y acepto sin dejar de mirarle:_

"_Acepto"))_

La mujer dejó pasar la oscuridad de sus ojos y se fue guiando por una luz desconocida que le guiaba a un lugar lleno de luz. A un lugar que nunca había imaginado de entre sus más locas fantasías. De entre la luz que se veía, pudo notar una figura que le esperaba. Sin saber, sintió que por esa figura sentía una confianza incomparable a la de nadie más. Caminó hasta esa figura y ésta tomó su mano y le sonrió, al igual que ella.

Juntos, caminaron hacia el infinito.

_Y el resto... es historia._

_00000000000000000_

Harry se despertó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Nunca había soñado nada igual; pero el sueño que había tenido no se comparaba con ninguna de las pesadillas que había tenido en su vida. Era algo... diferente. Algo nunca soñado.

Miró alrededor y recordó en donde estaba. Desde hace días había regresado al Valle de Godric para explorar un poco la casa de sus padres. Estuvo revoloteando un poco entre las cajas del sótano que había. Tal vez, buscando y desordenando, el sueño le había dado directamente y se había quedado dormido. Ese sueño... le había sentir tan triste... pero tan feliz al mismo tiempo.

"Ya Harry. Fue sólo un sueño" pensó y su mirada se tornó triste un momento "Un sueño"

Clavando su mirada al suelo sacudió la cabeza; decidió volver a buscar de entre las cosas que había estado revoloteando. El joven de ya 17 años recién cumplidos empezó a sacar cosas antiguas de entre la caja (algunas de ellas rotas). Cuando sacó todo, al final, consiguió algo que llamó su atención:

Harry metió las manos en la caja y sacó de ella un portarretrato con una foto... de su familia. Era de... su mamá... su papá... y él...; ambos, marido y mujer, estaban con una sonrisa que nadie les podía quitar. En los brazos de su madre... estaba él, al parecer, recién nacido. A Harry se le formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ni siquiera en su álbum de fotografías estaba tan preciado recuerdo.

De repente, de algún lugar de la espaciosa mansión, un viento inexistente sopló, haciendo que se sobresaltara... pero no del susto. Parecía de una paz infinita que le llenaba un vacío; un vacío que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo y que, en ese momento, se estaba llenando.

El joven sonrió aún más, sintiendo que, por primera vez en su vida, apartando el momento en que Voldemort había renacido en el cementerio, sus padres... estaban acompañándole.

Y, tal vez, por alguna razón, el juramento que hicieron en su sueño nunca se rompió. Ellos siempre estarían juntos. Tal vez nunca volvieran a verse y Harry tendría que liárselas solo por siempre. Pero algo sabía él:

"Que el amor siempre los uniría... y nunca se rompería"

FIN

Nota de una autora con el corazón taladrado: Waaaaaa! Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Dios... me costó mucho hacerlo. Espero que haya quedado bien y que sea de su agrado. Besos! Y dejenme review diciendo si está bien o no! "La mayor alegría de un autor es que sus lectores le den su opinión honesta acerca de la historia". Pues ahí está! Sólo denle a GO! Cariños a todos y un adelantado día de los reyes.


End file.
